sarangheyo
by Yoovanilla
Summary: aku awalnya tidak mau mengajakmu ke dalam cinta yang tidak wajar ini, tapi sepertinya kau terus menantang dan menggodaku. Daehyun x Youngjae. DaeJae. yaoi


**Title: sarangheyo**

**cast: Daehyun Youngjae Daejae**

.

.

"ya Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun terkejut melihat Youngjae tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam rumahnya dan sedang menonton TV. Padahal ia baru saja masuk.

"bagaimana kau bisa..."

"kau lupa tidak mengunci pintu, dasar ceroboh"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"kau kemana saja huh? Ini sudah hari kelima kau membolos sekolah. aku bahkan berbohong pada sonsaengnim kalau kau sakit"

"mian..." Daehyun meneguk minuman kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia duduk agak jauh dari tempat Youngjae.

Canggung.

.

**Flashback**

"saranghae..." kata yang terlontar dari bibir seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun kepada seseorang dihadapannya. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia melangkah pergi. Tidak memperdulikan lawan bicaranya tadi yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

pemuda beraksen Busan itu terus menyusuri jalan tanpa tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Jangankan memikirkan tujuan, menyebutkan apakah sekarang ia sedang merasa lega ataukah menyesal pun dia tidak bisa.

Mengenyampingkan perasaannya sendiri, ia lebih mementingkan perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkannya barusan.

'merasa jijik kah?'

'atau hanya terkejut saja?'

'apa dia juga mencintaiku?'

Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. 'kemungkinan yang terakhir tidak akan terjadi, bodoh'

**Flashback end  
**.  
.

Hening.

"malam itu... " Daehyun memulai percakapan.

"kau payah"

Daehyun menatap heran Youngjae. Tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"pergi setelah menyatakan cinta, huh? payah" Youngjae masih memandang lurus layar di depannya

"umm.. kupikir tidak ada yang harus aku tunggu. jadi aku pergi" jawab Daehyun pelan

"kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan mempunyai pacar. Kau harus meminta jawaban setelah menyatakan cinta. Kau bahkan tidak tahu hal seperti itu? ck"

"memangnya kau mau menjawab, huh? Kau hanya akan merasa jijik melihatku, kan?"

Daehyun mulai kesal dengan jawaban-jawaban Youngjae yang seakan menghinanya.

"tsk, kau berkata seolah kau tahu saja"

"gereo, kalau begitu aku ulangi" Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae, lalu menatapnya. "sarangheyo, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Daehyun sedikit menantang

"nado sarangheyo" jawab Youngjae tegas.

Daehyun sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"mwoya, aku tau kau normal. kau menyukai perempuan. kau bahkan diam-diam mencintai Ji eun sunbaenim"

Youngjae melebarkan matanya. 'dari mana daehyun tahu?'

"pulanglah, leluconmu tidak lucu" Daehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aniyo, aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon" Youngjae menarik pergelangan tangan Daehyun.

'ya Yoo Youngjae, aku awalnya tidak mau mengajakmu ke dalam cinta yang tidak wajar ini, tapi sepertinya kau terus menantang dan menggodaku. baiklah jika ini maumu' batin Daehyun

"kau mau berpacaran dengan gay sepertiku?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae,

"aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku akan membiasakan diri" jawab Youngjae sambil memundurkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Daehyun

"kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Yoo Youngjae?" Daehyun terus mendekati Youngjae yang kini hampir terbaring di sofa.

"ne,"

"lalu bagaimana caramu untuk membiasakan diri, hm?" Punggung Youngjae telah bersentuhan dengan sofa sekarang.

Daehyun menahan tubuhnya yang kini berada di atas Youngjae dengan sikunya.

"itu.. umm.." Youngjae terlihat bingung. "kuharap kau bisa membantuku" jawab Youngjae sekenanya

Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae. ciuman yang lembut hanya di awal. Karena beberapa detik berikutnya berubah menjadi sedikit ganas.

"mmpphh... hhh... "

Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun saat nafasnya hampir habis. Daehyun pun melepas ciumannya.

"kau harus terbiasa dengan ini dulu" Daehyun memegang pipi Youngjae. Youngjae mangangguk patuh.

"nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan semuanya, baby" bisik Daehyun di telinga Youngjae lalu menggigit telinganya pelan.

.

.

** END **

**ff iseng dibikin nih, jadi harap maklum ye :|**

balasan reviews buat episode(?) 'Pairing'. btw thanks reviewnya :D

yongchan: iya iya yang banyak XD

no komen: kan one shot! jadi langsung ngena wkwk


End file.
